


Kingcup

by midnightweeds



Series: Bloom [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Summer, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: -Pansy gave a sweet cry, reaching behind herself to open the door just wide enough for them to escape outside. The chilly air touched them both quickly, causing them to share a grin as they stumbled onto the balcony, narrowly avoiding their thorny plants as they laughed. As she pressed Hermione up against the railing, she caged her in, their mouths finding each other for a second time-





	Kingcup

**Author's Note:**

> _prickly on the skin, lovely from within_

“Hey.”

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Pansy standing near the hallway, rubbing her face tiredly. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend make her way over, eyes lingering on her long, summer brown legs. “Coffee’s hot,” she told her, accepting a kiss on the forehead.

“Look at our little babies,” she mumbled, eyeing the cacti on their balcony. “They’ll die.”

“It hasn’t rained all month.” Hermione reached an arm out of her blanket-cocoon, stepping closer to rub Pansy’s back as the other woman put a hand on the window, watching the plants shake in the wind and rain. She pressed a kiss to her shoulder, barely able to see over it. “They’ll be alright.”

“The mojave mound flowers will ruin.”

Slowly, Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning her cheek against Pansy’s back. “You could go out and get them.”

“That’s the less attractive option.”

“Compared to what? Breakfast with me?”

“That’s a fine idea. But we should have sex on the balcony first.” At Hermione’s surprised inhale, Pansy covered the other woman’s hands with her own. “We’re both off, for once. People would be mad to be out in this.” She turned in her arms, taking Hermione’s face in her hands. “You don’t even have to take your top off. Just let me have a taste.”

Hermione appeared contemplative as Pansy pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth, thumb brushing her bottom lip after.

“I’ll make you french toast after.” She offered another kiss, tongue swiping Hermione’s mouth.

Hermione reached out and clicked the lock on the balcony door, allowing Pansy to push away the blanket, her kiss becoming more and more passionate as Hermione began to touch her, hands roaming and hips rolling against each other. Pansy broke the kiss only long enough to take her own shirt off, the action drawing Hermione’s attention to her breasts. She pushed the lace of her bralette away from one, leaning in to suck her nipple into her mouth, her other hand lifting to palm her other breast.

Pansy gave a sweet cry, reaching behind herself to open the door just wide enough for them to escape outside. The chilly air touched them both quickly, causing them to share a grin as they stumbled onto the balcony, narrowly avoiding their thorny plants as they laughed. As she pressed Hermione up against the railing, she caged her in, their mouths finding each other for a second time.

Hermione continued to play with the sensitive skin of Pansy’s breasts, enjoying the weight of them in her palms before smoothing down her long torso and slipping around her waist. She continued to roll her hips against her girlfriend’s, lifting her chin as Pansy kissed down her throat before dropping down to her knees.

Pansy lifted Hermione’s shirt just enough to press a kiss to the soft skin of her stomach, teeth leaving love bites as she found her way down to her thighs. She kissed them, too, taking her time before pulling Hermione’s panties down her hips and pressing an open mouthed kiss to the top of her slit. Her hands gripped Hermione’s hips, angling her how she wanted her as she continued to kiss her upper thighs and hips.

Rain poured over the both of them as Pansy slipped a hand between Hermione’s thighs, her touch feather light as her breath ghosted the tender flesh. “You’re already ready for me.”

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Hermione murmured, one hand gripping the railing as the other came down to Pansy’s hair, encouraging her. “I’ve been thinking about your mouth and fingers since my shift ended.”

“Anything hot last night?” She asked, looking up for a moment.

“Boring. I watched porn and thought about you.”

“Modern romance.”

Pansy watched as Hermione began to relax, the conversation pulling her into her comfort zone. They were both soaked through, hair heavy and pressed to their face, left over clothes sticking to their skin, and as Hermione tilted her head back in anticipation, Pansy considered that she’d never seen her more beautiful.

She pressed the flesh between her girlfriend’s thighs apart, mouth instantly covering the darkened, swollen bundle of nerves at the top. They both moaned, Hermione pressing herself more firmly into Pansy’s mouth.

“Fingers,” she encouraged as Pansy began to feast on her, legs bending and hips tilting more and more forward to offer better access. Hermione moaned in pleasure, losing herself in the feeling of the rain on her skin, weighing her down in the chilly morning air as Pansy brought her closer and closer to heaven. Pansy’s mouth worked perfectly, half muscle-memory and half-desire, fulfilling her fantasies from her EMT shift.

“ _Oh_ , Pans. Please, please, please.”

Pansy began to run her hands over Hermione- up the backs of her legs and between her thighs. She reached beneath her shirt, her touch a silent prayer Hermione had grown used to in the two years they’d been together. She drew her teeth over her clit, top row and tongue holding her captive as she sucked, and her eyes flicked upward as Hermione began to tremble.

Their eyes met coolly. Familiar. Their hands found each other, too, fingers tightening together as Hermione’s hips worked against Pansy’s waiting mouth, taking her pleasure now that it was so close.

Pansy moaned encouragingly, the sound vibrating through her.

“Kiss me,” she suddenly demanded. “Kiss me, kiss me. Make me come with your fingers.”

“Take your shirt off,” Pansy suggested, fingers already ghosting. Hermione hesitated before tugging it over her head and tossing the wad of fabric away.

She kissed up Hermione’s body, enjoying the firm tips of her breasts, swallowing the known taste of the honey body wash Hermione kept at the station mixing with the rain and natural salt of her skin. With the taste of her cunt still on her lips, their mouths met, both moaning as Pansy began to finger Hermione, their chests pressed together as Hermione draw her arm around Pansy’s shoulders.

“Will you come with me?”

Pansy gave a breathy laugh. “Touch me. I’m  _so_  ready for you, baby.”

Hermione pressed her hand between them, unsurprised to find Pansy’s panties damp with desire. “I love you,” she breathed, smiling when Pansy begin to kiss her again, their tongues matching their touch as they brought each other to completion.

“I love you, too,” Pansy told her, fingers drawing up Hermione’s body and circling her nipples. She took them into her mouth one by one, fingers twisting through hers again.

“Now, come inside and drink me for breakfast instead of that coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> this was originally posted on my tumblr, honeyweeds.
> 
> ps. first set of notes is a play on a die antwoord song


End file.
